Everlasting Valentine for Sakura
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: Valentine kali ini akan menjadi Valentine yang tidak akan dilupakan oleh Sakura. Eh, kenapa? Mungkin Sasuke dan Naruto bisa menjawabnya / Very Short fic for V-day / SHOUNEN AI / SasuNaru /


"Jadi, apa kau sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk valentine kali ini, Sakura?"

Gadis berambut pink itu menunjukkan senyumnya yang paling lebar saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Ino, "Tentu saja. Aku sudah membeli buku resep untuk membuat coklat dan bahan-bahannya. Aku akan membuat coklat yang paling enak dan akan memberikannya pada Sasuke-kun. Dengan begini Sasuke-kun pasti akan menjadi milikku. Hahaha!" balas Sakura sambil membayangkan bagaimana nanti Sasuke akan menerima coklatnya, memakan coklatnya, mengucapkan terima kasih sambil tersenyum, dan terakhir... Sasuke akan mencium bibirnya. Kyyaaaaaa! Yang pasti ia akan membuat valentine tahun ini menjadi valentine yang paling berkesan dan tidak akan pernah dilupakan seumur hidupnya! Itulah tekad Sakura untuk valentine tahun ini.

Shikamaru hanya menguap malas mendengar celotehan gadis-gadis di depannya, "Mendokusei. Kalian menganggu tidurku. Lagipula, Sasuke tidak akan menerima coklat kalian. Hoaammm..."

Sakura mendelik tajam, sementara Ino membalas pernyataan Shikamaru, "Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu Shika?"

Shikamaru kembali menguap sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Mendokusei. Sasuke tidak akan **menerima** coklat, tapi dia yang akan **memberikan** coklat di hari valentine nanti."

.

.

.

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Diclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : SHOUNEN AI, Typo(s), OOC**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**EVERLASTING VALENTINE FOR SAKURA**

.

.

.

.

Sakura mengenggam sebuah kotak berwarna pink dengan pita merah di atasnya. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kini ia tengah berada dalam perjalanan menuju kelas Sasuke. Tentu dengan keinginan untuk memberikan coklat yang telah susah payah ia buat semalaman. Wajar saja kalau ia merasa gugup sekarang. Gadis mana yang tidak gugup jika akan berhadapan dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke, sang 'pangeran es' di Konohagakuen ini? Pemuda yang merupakan anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha yang terhormat dengan wajah di atas rata-rata plus tampang stoic dan cueknya, membuat namanya langsung melambung tinggi dengan jumlah fans yang sangat banyak.

Namun sepertinya keinginannya untuk memberikan coklat bukan satu-satunya alasan mengapa Sakura nekat menemui Sasuke di kelasnya. Alasan terbesarnya adalah perkataan Shikamaru yang selalu melekat di pikirannya.

"_Sasuke tidak akan __**menerima**__ coklat, tapi dia yang akan __**memberikan**__ coklat di hari valentine nanti"_

Sejak itu, rasa penasaran yang amat sangat langsung mendera pikirannya. Rasanya keinginan untuk memberikan coklat langsung surut seketika. Meskipun hatinya ingin menyangkal, tapi tetap saja... Kata-kata Shikamaru terus ada dalam pikirannya.

'_Rasanya tidak mungkin... Seorang laki-laki memberikan coklat di hari valentine... Apalagi laki-laki seperti Sasuke.. Tapi... Kenapa Shikamaru-... Dan kalau itu benar... Siapa orang yang akan diberi coklat oleh Sasuke-kun?'_

**BUGH!**

"Aduh! Maaf! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak senga-"

_DEGH!_

Sakura terdiam melihat sosok orang yang ditabraknya. Rambut hitam kebiruan yang mencuat ke belakang, sepasang mata oniyx itu...

"Sa... Sasu.. Sasuke..."

"Hn. Bisakah kau minggir sekarang? Kau menghalangi jalanku."

Bagaikan robot yang diperintah, perlahan Sakura menyingkir tanpa mampu mengucapkan apapun. Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke pun langsung berjalan menjauhi Sakura. Mata emerald Sakura terus memandang Sasuke tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Ahhh... Sasuke-kun memang tampan. Mata hitamnya... Dada bidangnya... Kakinya yang-... Tunggu! Apa itu yang ada di saku celana belakang Sasuke-kun? Kotak berwarna orange... Kotak... COKLAT VALENTINE?

Mata Sakura terbelalak lebar. Kali ini niatnya untuk memberikan coklat terlupakan sudah. Ia mempercepat langkahnya mengejar Sasuke yang ada di depannya. Apapun yang terjadi dia harus tahu siapa yang akan diberi coklat oleh Sasuke! Pokoknya dia harus tahu!

Sakura semakin mempercepat langkahnya, rasa penasarannya sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Semenjak tadi Sasuke tidak berhenti di kelas manapun. Dahi Sakura mulai mengerut, _'Sebenarnya Sasuke mau kemana sih? Kenapa dari tadi ia tidak ada menemui siapapun?'_ pikirnya sambil terus mengikuti Sasuke. Tidak lama Sasuke menaiki anak tangga yang mengarah ke pintu atap sekolah, _'Atap? Kenapa Sasuke malah pergi ke sini?'_

Saat Sakura baru saja tiba di depan pintu atap, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu menutup pintunya. Sehingga mau tidak mau, terpaksa Sakura membuka pintu itu sepelan mungkin dan mencoba mengintip dari celah pintu.

Dan kini pemandangan yang terlihat di mata Sakura adalah Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di samping seorang sosok pria berambut pirang dengan tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya yang tengah berbaring di lantai atap.

"Na... Naruto?" gumam Sakura. Ia semakin tidak mengerti, untuk apa Sasuke menemui Naruto di atap sekolah seperti ini? Bukankah mereka berdua itu tidak pernah akur? Lalu kenapa sekarang...

Samar-samar Sakura mencoba mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Merasa lelah akibat kalah semalam heh, dobe?"

Naruto segera bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam, Teme! Apa kau ingin mengajakku bertarung lagi? Ayo sini! Aku sama sekali tidak takut padamu! Kali ini aku tidak akan ka-"

**Kruyuuukk**...

"Heh, dengan perutmu yang seperti itu kau masih saja banyak mulut. Dasar baka dobe."

Wajah Naruto berubah merah, "Di... Diam kau teme! Bukan mauku perutku lapar seperti ini! Aku terburu-buru dan lupa membawa dom-... HHMMMPPP!"

Tidak mau mendengar ocehan Naruto lebih lama lagi, Sasuke segera menjejalkan coklat yang sejak tadi dibawanya ke dalam mulut Naruto, sehingga sukses membuat Naruto tersedak dan mengalami kesulitan bernafas.

"Haah.. Haahh... Hosh... Apa yang kau lakukan sih, Teme! Kau mau membunuhku ya! Lagipula apa yang kau masukkan ke mulutku... Ehh... Ermmm... Coklat?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, "Jangan banyak bicara dan makan saja coklat itu, dobe."

Naruto menyengir sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Hehe... Coklat dengan rasa jeruk di dalamnya... Arigatou, Teme! Kau tahu saja kalau aku suka jeruk hehehe."

Sasuke hanya terdiam memandangi wajah Naruto yang tersenyum senang sambil mengunyah coklatnya. Mendadak sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya.

"Kau makan seperti anak TK saja dobe. Banyak coklat di pinggir bibirmu..."

"Ehh? Benarkah? Uhh... Aku harus membeli tissue..."

"Itu tidak perlu, dobe."

Belum sempat Naruto mencerna kata-katanya, Sasuke sudah menarik lengannya dan segera menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto. Lidah Sasuke dengan cekatan menyapu bibir Naruto yang masih dipenuhi coklat. Setelah puas, Sasuke menggigit pelan bibir bawah Naruto dan segera memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Naruto.

"Mmmmhhh..." tanpa sadar Naruto pun mengerang merasakan sensasi bibir dingin Sasuke. Tidak sedikitpun ia memberontak. Naruto malah merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke, seakan ingin merasakan sensasi ini lebih dan lebih.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!"

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, kegiatan mereka harus terganggu akibat teriakan panjang dari Sakura yang tanpa sadar sudah membuka pintu atap tersebut lebar-lebar, dengan mata yang melotot terkejut dan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

Yah, setidaknya tekad Sakura untuk membuat Valentine kali ini menjadi Valentine yang tidak terlupakan sudah terwujud, eh? Berterima kasihlah pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

.

.

.

**FIN**

A/N: Ya. Ya. Ya. Maaf jika fic ini terkesan pasaran atau mungkin ada kemiripan dengan fic lainnya. Ide ini benar-benar keluar mendadak untuk merayakan valentine day kali ini.

So, mind to review minna?


End file.
